


Love Tokens

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Malika finished crafting her love token for Blackwall, but now it's not quite right.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet
Series: OC-tober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Love Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'craft'. Takes place after _Revelations_.

"We have news about Black-- Rainier," Josephine announced as she climbed the stairs to the Inquisitior's quarters.

Malika looked up from the book she'd been reading with a small, forced smile. "Let me guess: you were successful in negotiating his release."

"I'm touched by your confidence in me, my love," Josephine replied, sitting down beside Malika on the couch before the fire.

They shared a soft, sweet kiss in greeting and Malika's smile was more genuine when they parted. "It's well-founded, dearest."

"I'd argue the point, but you are correct that Rainier has been released to the Inquisition," Josephine slid her arm around Malika's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

Sighing, Malika set the book aside and leaned into Josephine's warm presence. "Are we sure about giving him a second chance, Josie?"

"It's as you said: he repented of what he did and has done much for the Inquisition." Josephine sounded troubled all the same.

Malika shook her head slightly. "He still lied to us, Josie."

"Would you not want a second chance in his shoes?" she countered with raised eyebrows.

Making a face, Malika reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I would." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Josephine asked when she spotted the box.

She nodded again. "Yes, I finished his locket." She offered the box to Josephine. "Open it."

"Shouldn't-- well--" Clearing her throat, Josephine accepted the box and opened it. Like the one Malika had made for Josephine, the locket inside was made of silverite. Engraved on one side was the Cadash family crest. On the other side, however-- "Oh, dear."

Malika rested her cheek against Josephine's shoulder as she examined the locket more closely. "Yeah. I chose the Grey Warden crest because he was, supposedly, a Grey Warden."

"Is that what gave you so much trouble?" Josephine finished examining the locket and returned it to the box.

She accepted the box and tucked it into her pocket again. "Yes. Now, though, I don't know. I put a lot of time and work into this. I don't want to just melt it down."

"So don't, my love." Josephine kissed the top of her head again. "Wait and see how his judgment goes, how he behaves towards us, and then decide what you'll do about it."

Smiling, Malika stretched up to kiss Josephine's cheek. "I knew I could count on you for good advice, Josie."

"I do my best." Cupping Malika's cheek, Josephine kissed her, sweet and slow. "I love you."

Malika cupped Josephine's cheek in return. "I love you, too."


End file.
